Unexpected
by deadrose146
Summary: What happens when a Injured hero pickup blows things way out of proportion? SpideyNova fanfic, don't like don't read. (Spider-man X Nova) (Peter Parker X Sam Alexander)


I flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding the hefty fist being sent my way. So far my week has been completely terrible. Doc Oc thought it would be amusing to electrocute me, the Goblin had decided to chase me around the city for hours with his pumpkin bombs, and Fury had chewed me out for letting him get away. Now the juggernaut seemed hellbent on making me into a spidey pancake.

"NOTHIN' STOPS THE JUGGERNAUT!" The giant man yelled, charging at me with his head bent low. I yelped before flipping over his head, attaching two webs to his red helmet as I did so.

Locking my arms and digging my feet into the street as he landed, I pulled forwards with all of my strength. The helmet was ripped from the brute's head as he crashed into a nearby building, nearly demolishing it. "Really?" I said, breathing heavily as he broke himself free. "I must have the wrong guy then, cuz that was pretty easy. Maybe you can give me the real guy's number so I can tell him you've been stealing his shtick."

With that the man gave out an angry roar, charging at me again. But this time I was ready, flipping to the side and kicking him in the face as I went by. _Oh- ok definitely felt something crack that time, _I thought, clutching my ankle as I fell to the ground ungracefully. But it seemed to do the trick, and the red man was down for the count.

I smiled at my success, firing some webs at him just to be sure he stayed down. I got to my feet and took a step forwards to swing off, when I was met with excruciating pain from my ankle. I whimpered quietly and looked down to asses the damage, only to gag. It was definitely broken, twisting in a way that I'm sure wasn't natural.

I sighed, and dragged a hand down my face in exasperation. No way was I gonna be able to make it home like that. So swallowing my pride and turning on my communicator, I called the one person on our team that could fly me up to the Helicarrier Med-bay.

Sam Alexander, AKA Nova, the human my personal favorite, Bucket-head.

_Bet he's gonna love this. Having to fly the 'oh so great mighty leader' up to Med-bay cause he can't get there himself._ Who am I kidding. He's never gonna let me live this down.

The communicator buzzed five times before he picked up, glaring through screen. "Listen Web-head if you're calling just to brag about your latest catch, don't bother. It was all over the news." He hissed.

I blinked my eyes in surprise at the sudden hostility, before crossing my arms over my chest and glaring right back. "Fine bucket-head." I said, huffing crossly. "Guess you don't want permanent bragging rights." I knew I was just digging myself into a deeper hole, but at least it caught his attention.

"What do you mean?" He said, tilting his head to the side in confusion. _Bad for my ego, good for my health. Health is more important than your ego. Man up! _I told myself, dropping my arms and sighing heavily.

"I need a favor." I said shortly, keeping my head downcast. I could already hear his refusal, and thought despairingly on how I would make it to the Med-bay. But what he said next surprised me, and I whipped my head up in shock.

"Sure." That was absolutely the last thing I had expected. I had expected him to flat out refuse, or ask for something in return first. So I just sat there with my mouth wide open, gaping. In hindsight I would thank god he couldn't tell through the mask. A yelling voice forced me from my shock, and I shook my head as I focused on what Sam was saying. "WEB-HEAD I SWEAR THAT I WILL HANG UP RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T-"

"NO!" I screamed, flushing in embarrassment as my voice cracked. "Please don't hang up- I really need this favor, Nova." I whimpered, looking at him as I pleaded. Nova simply looked at me in consideration and panic coursed through my veins. _Oh god oh god oh god please don't let him change his mind oh pleasepleasepleaseplea-_

Nova rolled his eyes as he huffed in defeat, bringing me out of my panic. "Fine Web-head, you win. What's the favor?" I sighed in relief before flushing again as I remembered what exactly the favor was.

"Well- uh, I was kinda wondering if you could give me a ride up to the Helicarrier?"

Nova simply looked confused, before rolling his eyes in exasperation as he huffed. "Can't you just do that Thwip-Thwip thing and swing yourself up there?"

I blushed, and once again thanked everything I knew that my mask was there to hide it. "Uh n-no." I stuttered, refusing to look him in the face.

"Well why the hell not?" He grunted, ducking under the guestroom bed and pulling his helmet out with a triumphant smile.

"Uh- cause- well- I-."

"Just spit it out already webs, or I'll rethink my offer." Nova said, causing my heart to flare in panic again. _If he leaves me here I am in for a painful journey._

"I might- or might not have - broken my ankle just a TEENSY bit?" I said, shrugging nervously as he looked at me in shock from where he was perched on the windowsill.

"DUDE! Why didn't you just tell me that?! I would have gotten there a lot faster!" He yelled as bolted out the window, rapidly approaching my position.

"I dunno- thought you would lord over it and make fun of me for being stupid." I shrugged, watching the skies for the familiar blue glow.

"Web-head your hurt, why would I make fun of something like that?" He said as I finally caught sight of the blue light streak rocketing towards me.

"Surprised you care so much Bucket-head. It's just a little break, it'll be healed within a few days. At least ask me on a date before you start acting like such a mother hen." I heard him choke, and saw the blue light drop before flying up again. "You alright up there?"

"And you accuse me of being a mother hen. I'm fine Web-head, just swallowed a bug." I chuckled, and pointed an accusing finger at the screen.

"You better not be eating my brethren! My feelings might be hurt!"

Nova rolled his eyes as he clicked off the communicator, landing in front of me with his arms crossed. "Says the one always correcting that spiders aren't bugs. 'They're arachnids.'" He mocked, flipping his hand in an almost diva way. "'Not bugs. Omg look at my huge science brain with all my science knowledge'"

I held a hand up to my chest, gasping loudly. "Why good sir you offend me!" I said, glancing at the cameras that were getting hard to ignore. "Now when's the princess in shining armour going to rescue her daring Knight?"

"I could just leave you here." He said, hovering a few inches off the ground as if to emphasize his point. "Might teach you some good manners."

I widened my eyes, heart beating frantically in my chest. _He wouldn't actually… right?_ "Haha, how funny. Come on, injured superhero down here. Leave the wise cracks for after we get to the Helicarrier. Please?" I said, glancing nervously at the approaching pedestrians.

Nova seemed to notice my discomfort with the cameras, and thankfully relented as he bent down to pick me up… BRIDAL STYLE! Not expecting him to pick me up that way, I yelped and reached up to wrap my arms around his neck. Which unfortunately, due to my smaller size, caused my head to be pressed up against his chest. "GIVE A GUY A LITTLE WARNING WILL YA?!" I yelled, pulling my head back as far as I could, glaring at him from behind my mask.

He just laughed, and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean give a little guy a warning?" He said leaning his head forwards, so our noses were almost touching. Neither of us noticed, and I just glared harder at him.

"You know what? I think I would rather Web-swing my way there with my broken ankle." But I was barely able to finish the sentence, when he shot up into the air, making me yelp and push my head back into his chest. My heart beat wildly and my ankle throbbed from the sudden movement.

"NOVA, SLOW DOWN, INJURED PERSON HERE!" I screamed as my ankle was buffeted by the cold air, hissing from between my teeth at the painful shifting. Reluctantly he slowed down, levitating us up to helicarrier at a much more comfortable pace. I sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"Eh, don't mention it Web-head. Really. Don't mention it, I don't want saving you to mess up my cool vibe."

"Nova, the only thing cool about you is your helmet, and most of the time not even that." I chuckled, secretly envying the warmth the helmet gave Nova. If only I had something like that. New York winters would be so much more comfortable.

"You still said something about me was cool." Nova smirked, walking forwards as we landed on the Helicarrier.

"Only you could find the silver lining in an insult, you idiot."

"It's a gift." Nova said as we walked down the halls of the Helicarrier. By now it wasn't hard to notice the strange looks being sent our way, and I briefly wondered what it was about. Nova didn't seem to notice though, maybe it was all in my head. So I just ignored it.

"A stupid gift."

"But still a gift~" He sing-songed as we stepped into the Med-bay. Fury was already there, and I wondered briefly why I didn't just call him and some shield crew to pick me up. Probably because Nova was faster, and the pain was compromising my reasoning. _Yeah. Cuz of the pain...definitely._

Fury raised an eyebrow at us, before placing his head in his hands and sighing heavily. Looking up wearily, he glared. "I understand that Mr. Parker is injured, but is really necessary for you to hold onto each other like you just got home from your first date?"

We both flushed bright red, pushing away from each other as I flipped off his chest with my hands and landed on my feet. Including my foot with the broken ankle. The ankle that was **all but snapped in half.** For once, I'm not embarrassed to say I let the black consume me as I fell unconscious.

This really isn't my week.


End file.
